Snowed In
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Bridgette Cheng and Zak Storm are moving in together and while they are going through boxes, they come across little things that remind them of their past together. Including, an interesting adventure with snow. AGED UP. Requested by RatherOddRanger.


**Note: This story was requested by RatherOddRanger. He wanted an aged up one shot story of Bridgette Cheng and Zak Storm.**

Zak carried a box into their new apartment. Bridgette followed behind him with her own box.

"I'll get it, Bri." Zak took her box from her, after balancing his own on his other arm.

Bridgette blushed and took in how his muscles flexed with the added weight. "A-are you sure? I could carry it. It wasn't that heavy."

"No, I'm sure." He hoisted it up more and walked into their place, using his foot to open the door.

"You know you don't have to look like a man all the time." Calabrass complained on his back.

"Yeah well, some LIKE being a gentleman." Zak rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The apartment was small, but it was perfect for the two of them. Bridgette walked behind him and took in the empty space. The walls were white and the carpet was tan. It had a kitchen off to the side that had a window in the wall above the sink that looked in on the family room.

Zak set the box down in the family room and wiped the back of his hand along his forehead. He looked down at his thick black banded watch. "It's getting late. How many more boxes do we have?"

"I think there's only one or two left?" Bridgette tapped her chin with her index finger in thought.

Zak took in her red A-line halter dress that was covered in medium sized black polka dots.

"You look pretty today, you know that?" Zak smiled at her with love filled eyes.

"You say that everyday." Bridgette waved him away and blushed.

Zak walked up to her and Calabrass complained. "Less flirting… more lifting."

"Shush." Zak knocked him on his back and Bridgette giggled.

"Are you going to complain every time this happens? Because you'll only get exhausted." Zak raised an eyebrow and looked at Calabrass over his shoulder.

"As many times as I want, Zak." Calabrass argued.

"Well butt out for a moment." Zak groaned and yanked Bridgette to him.

Her fingers clung to his red deep v-neck tee and her eyes went wide with a smile. She felt his muscles through his shirt and her breathing sped up. A blush came onto her cheeks.

She pushed him away. "We should go get that last box or two."

"Yeah, do that." Calabrass agreed and Zak knocked him again with a shoulder and pouted.

"Calabrass…" Bridgette covered her lips and giggled.

"Aye… the sun is about to set. You should hurry up." Calabrass chimed in again and Zak hit his forehead and groaned. "I'll get them. You start unpacking, Bri." Zak touched her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, Calabrass! You're coming with me!"

"Now, that's more like it!" Calabrass laughed, as they walked out of the apartment to the car.

Bridgette sat down on the carpet and opened one of the boxes from her bedroom. She smiled as she pulled the box's flaps open. Inside were various items. Her eyes spotted an old photo album and her eyes shook, as a smile fell to her lips. It was red with a black ribbon that wrapped around it. She flipped it open, as she heard the front door shut.

Zak groaned, as he set the last two boxes down. "What'd you find, Bri?"

"I found this." She held it out in front of her and he smiled.

"I forgot you made that." Zak chuckled and sat down beside her.

She opened it and photos of their past dates lined each page with heart stickers and other random cabochons.

"Remember this date?" Bridgette pointed to a photo of when he took her out on his surfboard and had her stand in front of him, while they caught a massive wave.

"Yes… how could I forget? I fell off and you had to jump in and save me." Bridgette giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I save you though." Zak pointed his fingers away from him and smiled.

"Oye." Bridgette giggled harder.

"I remember this one. It was when you came to one of my surfing tournaments." Zak pointed to a photo of him holding a metal. "I won because of you. At least, I like to think that way." He shrugged and Bridgette smiled over at him.

"You're just saying that." She nudged him in the upper arm.

Zak fell over and caught himself with his hand. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Remember this?" She pointed to a photo of Marinette and Adrien Agreste's wedding.

"Yes." Zak commented and fiddled with the hem on his black joggers.

"Marinette and Adrien split up for two weeks… then she found out she was three months pregnant… and they got married." Bridgette giggled. "I missed you, while I was there."

Zak smiled warmly at her and she blushed at his expression.

Bridgette put the album aside and pulled out a strip of photos, while Zak grabbed one of his boxes.

"Remember these? From our, 'friends date'?" Bridgette showed him the strip of photos from one of the photo machines that were at the malls in America.

"Yeah. That was awesome!" Zak got up excited suddenly. "That was back when I was traveling in the Bermuda Triangle and the seven C's." Zak took out Calabrass from his back and wheeled him out in front of him with a determined expression.

"Calm down there, Captain." Bridgette giggled at her fiance.

"Ah… the good ol' days. Back when it was Zak Storm, Calabrass, and crew!" Calabrass reminisced.

"I miss those guys… I wonder what they're doing now." Zak sat back down and set Calabrass next to him on the floor.

"Look, your old surfing tournament posters." Bridgette pulled out old fraying promotional posters with his teenage self on them.

"Where should we hang these?" Zak held them up with excitement.

"How about the extra bedroom." Bridgette joked and he gave her an unamused expression.

"Nah… a glory such as these should be displayed for everyone to see." Zak got up and began to pin them to the wall above their red couch in the living room.

Bridgette shook her head and laughed at Zak, as she watched him run around the room tacking them up, proudly.

"Hey. Look what I found." Bridgette blushed suddenly, as she picked up an abalone shell.

Zak looked over at her and smirked. He walked over to her and took the iridescent shell from her.

"I remember that night. You were asked to houseboat sit for Luka." Zak thought back on it with heavy lidded eyes and Bridgette smiled at him, as her cheeks got redder.

"Calabrass is going to need rum for this." Calabrass groaned and furrowed his eyebrows.

 _Bridgette walked onto the houseboat and went to unlock the front door._

" _Hello!" Zak popped out from behind the side of the entrance to the main house of the boat._

 _Bridgette jumped and almost dropped the keys. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I came by to see if Luka was home." Zak shrugged his shoulders in his black leather jacket._

" _He's not here. I'm supposed to be house sitting for him." Bridgette grabbed her arms and shivered at the cold._

" _Didn't pack a jacket, Bri?" Zak slipped his jacket off and laid it around her shoulders._

 _He took the keys from her and walked her inside._

" _I haven't seen you in years. What have you been up to?" Bridgette watched him set the keys down on the kitchen table, that was cluttered with pages of guitar tabs._

" _Oh you know… exploring the bermuda triangle and the seven c's." Zak flung out Calabrass and he groaned._

" _You still have him?" Bridgette was taken aback._

" _Of course. He's my best friend." Zak put him back in the hollister._

" _Calabrass wanted to go find a drink, but Zak had other plans." Calabrass complained._

" _You be quiet." Zak scolded his sword. "Go count booty or something."_

 _He set the sword down on the kitchen table and Calabrass groaned, irritated._

 _Bridgette walked into the guest bedroom and set her bag down. She walked back out to find Zak sitting on the large L-shaped white leather couch._

" _Are you staying?" Bridgette's eyes got wide._

" _For a bit. Might as well catch up with you." Zak leaned back with his legs stretched out and his arms rested on the back of the couch._

 _Bridgette sighed. "I'm gonna go make some tea. Do you want some?" She pointed to the kitchen with her thumb._

" _Sure, Bri." Zak sighed and took something out of his pocket. He fiddled with the iridescent shell._

 _Bridgette searched through the cabinets for a tea kettle. "I know he has one somewhere…"_

 _Zak walked into the kitchen area, leaned on the doorway, and crossed his arms. He took in the perfectly round shape of her ass through her pastel pink lace swing dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the slip underneath was a solid cotton blend, while a matching pink lace laid over it. "Need help?"_

" _I just need to find…" Bridgette kept looking around and her dress moved away from her perfectly sculpted calves and he took in how her white heels showed them off._

 _He tried to shake off how his pants felt way too tight and how the room grew hotter. Or how his cheeks flushed and his mind soared to dangerous places. Like the kitchen counters, the sink, the floor…. He could go on and on._

 _Zak walked into the kitchen more and reached into the cabinet above her and pulled out a black tea kettle. "Looking for this?" He held it out to her on his index finger and she stood up straight and tried to grab it, but he held it too high above her head._

" _Give it to me." Bridgette jumped up and down, trying to grab it from his grasp._

 _He chuckled at her pouting with her arms across her chest and finally handed it over._

" _Need help finding the stove too?" Zak joked and she made an annoyed sound._

" _I swear!" Bridgette suddenly shivered._

" _Do you want the heater on?" Zak suddenly became concerned for her._

 _Bridgette nodded and Zak set the kettle on the stove, before he walked away to find the thermostat._

" _Calabrass, thinks we should head out soon. I sense a storm brewing outside." Calabrass warned Zak and he blew him off._

" _It wasn't cloudy before. I'm sure it's fine." Zak waved him off and found the thermostat and turned the heater on._

" _All set." Zak walked back to Bridgette and she was too busy looking out the window._

" _Um. We have a problem." Bridgette almost dropped the cups of tea in her hand._

" _What is it?" Zak looked out the window and saw giant mounds of snow on the deck._

" _Calabrass tried to warn ye." Calabrass sighed._

" _Ahh!" Zak let out an angry sound and tried to open the front door, but it was stuck._

 _Bridgette sat the cups down with shaking hands. "We're trapped?"_

 _Zak rubbed the shell in his pocket and turned to face her. "It'll be okay, Bri. I've been through worst things during my adventures."_

" _But- I haven't." Bridgette began to panic. "Not as-nevermind."_

" _I know." Zak wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled the shell out from the pocket of his black joggers. "Here. I found this back on an adventure. I want you to have it. It always gave me good luck." He smiled at her and she took it from his fingers._

" _Thank you, Zak." Bridgette smiled at him and clutched it to her chest._

" _I'm going to go start a fire in the fireplace." Zak gestured to the brick fireplace in the living room. "Are you going to be okay?"_

" _Y-yeah. I'll be fine." Bridgette was internally freaking out. She hadn't been alone with Zak in a long time and she didn't know how it was going to be with them being stuck in the houseboat for the night. "I'll go get blankets." Her cheeks turned red and she hurried to go find blankets._

 _Zak crouched, poked the fire, and watched the logs start to catch aflame. Bridgette walked in with blankets and he got up to take them from her._

 _He wrapped one around her shoulders and she sat on the couch. He took one and carried it over to the couch, before he sat down next to her._

" _It should be melted by tomorrow. No need to worry, Bri." Zak smiled at her and she pulled the blanket around her cheeks and looked over it at the fire._

" _I don't like being trapped." Bridgette's soft voice was muffled by the red plaid blanket._

" _I'm here. I'll protect you." Zak smiled and Calabrass groaned from the table._

" _Like you protected everyone else? Always running into trouble without thinking." Calabrass complained._

" _Quiet, Calabrass!" Zak scolded him again. "Don't you sleep?"_

" _Calabrass never sleeps." Calabrass spoke with a triumphant canter._

" _It's so cold." Bridgette shivered and Zak sighed and suddenly pulled her closer to him._

" _You know… when I'd get cold… It always helped to have someone close." Zak played with her hair and she sighed with the blanket pulled up to her puffy pink lips._

" _Why'd you leave me?" Bridgette suddenly sat up, letting the blanket fall from her mouth and looked at him with shaking blue eyes._

" _I-" Zak didn't have a good answer. "I was busy fighting golden bones. I didn't have much choice. I didn't want you to get in the middle of it."_

" _I could have held my own and you know that." Bridgette was insulted by his comment._

 _Zak sighed. "I know that. It's more… how do I say it?" He thought for a moment. "I was worried about you getting hurt."_

 _Bridgette's irritated expression softened and she leaned more against him. "I'm going to go to bed. You can have the couch."_

" _Okay. I'll see you in the morning and don't worry. Calabrass and I got this." Zak gave a determined expression and Bridgette laughed and walked into the guest room._

 _She changed into a red lace nightgown and slipped underneath the covers. Bridgette tried to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to not let her mind wander about the man in the other room. A man she hadn't seen in quite some time._

 _A loud bang sounded from above her and she leaped out of bed and ran out to the living room._

 _Zak sat up from the couch. "What?! What is it?!" He leapt up and Bridgette looked him over. He was standing in a pair of black boxers and nothing else._

" _Aren't you cold?" Bridgette tried to look away from him._

 _Zak blushed and quickly threw his red shirt on. "Sorry. I didn't expect you to run out here."_

" _No, it's okay. I just. I don't want to sleep alone. I heard a loud crash and-" She rubbed her upper arm and didn't make eye contact with him._

 _Zak smiled warmly at her. He walked over to grab his blue blanket and he laid it in front of the fireplace. "It was probably just the snow settling on top of the boat house. Here."_

 _Bridgette looked down at the blanket that he had laid out. Her lips parted and he searched his blue eyes. "I-"_

" _If we sleep together, we'll be warmer, trust me." Zak smiled and laid down on the blanket._

 _He patted the spot in front of him and she sat down next to him. "Aren't you going to lay down?" He chuckled at her and watched her cheeks turn red._

" _Y-yes." Bridgette slowly laid down with her blanket wrapped tightly around her._

" _Mind sharing some of your blanket?" Zak chuckled at her._

 _Bridgette shrugged and unwrapped herself._

 _Zak took the blanket and spread it over the two of them._

 _Bridgette shivered as the cold air whisked over her exposed body. She covered her breasts with her arms, as she felt her nipples peak from the cold. Zak chuckled and yanked her against his body, after he sat up to pull his shirt over his head._

 _Bridgette blushed and squeaked at the sudden feel of his solid, muscular chest on her back. He was, as warm as, a heater._

" _How are you so warm?" Bridgette turned around to face him._

" _Life of being on the sea, I guess." He shrugged and moved a strand of hair from her blue eyes._

 _She buried her face into his chest and he felt his heart speed up. "I'm sorry you're stuck here with me."_

" _Nah… it's not so bad. I enjoy your company." Zak smiled at her and sighed, as he laid his chin on top of her head._

 _She traced circles on his chest. "I don't mind yours either." She peered up into his eyes and his eyelids lowered, while a smile fell onto his lips._

 _She searched from his eyes to his soft lips and back up. He followed her and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. "May I kiss you?"_

 _Bridgette blushed and nodded, shyly. He smirked and brushed his lips against hers._

 _She let out a mewl and parted her soft pink lips. Zak chuckled at her sounds and slowly flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and met his tongue with her own. He yanked her closer and deepened the kiss._

 _She felt his hand skirt up her thigh beneath the blanket and slide up her short nightgown. His finger grazed the string of her black thong and she gasped against his kiss. She felt his arousal between her thighs and she rolled her hips against it._

 _Zak groaned and tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and she let out a soft mewl. "Zak…"_

" _Do you want this?" Zak sighed and rested his forehead against hers and licked his lips._

 _Bridgette nodded and rolled him onto his back. She placed her hands on his chest and crawled onto his hips. Zak groaned, as she bent down to capture his lips, while she rolled her hips and rubbed her wet pussy against his hard cock._

 _Zak moaned louder and bit his bottom lip. He gripped her hips and ran one of his hands up her spine._

 _Bridgette slid down his body and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, before sliding them down his hips. He sprang free and she flicked beneath the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue._

 _He moaned and raised his hips at the feel of her tongue, swirling around the head of his aching cock._

 _She wrapped her lips around it and took him into her mouth. His hands tangled into her long black hair and she moaned the feeling of his fingers along her scalp._

 _She wrapped her fingers around the length of him and worked her mouth in tandem with her hand._

 _He groaned. "Ah, Bri."_

 _She let him go with a pop and crawled up his body. He yanked her down for a kiss, before he rolled her onto her back. He kissed along her neck to her shoulder and she arched her back into him. Her red lace nightgown slid down her creamy thighs._

 _He slid his hands down and hooked his finger around the strap on her panties and he pulled them down. Zak slid his hand between her thighs and circled her swollen clit with his index finger._

 _Bridgette moaned and spread her thighs wider. Zak slid down her and yanked her by her thighs to his mouth. He licked between her folds and circled her clit with his tongue. He flicked the swollen nub and slid a finger inside her core. She cried out and gripped his messy brown hair between her fingers and clamped her thighs around his head._

 _Zak sucked and circled her clit, while he moved his finger in and out of her tight pussy._

 _Zak felt her tighten around his finger and felt her shiver, before she came around his mouth and finger, screaming his name._

 _He groaned at her sounds and climbed up her body. He teased her opening with the head of his hard cock and she grabbed his hips. He slid into her with a loud moan and bit his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut._

 _Bridgette panted and looked into his eyes. "Look at me, Zak."_

 _Zak opened his blue eyes slowly and looked at her with a lust filled expression. He pumped in and out of her with parted lips and bedroom eyes._

 _Bridgette wrapped hands around his neck and let them slide down to grip his muscular upper arms. Zak moaned and pumped into her harder and faster, feeling himself near the edge._

" _I'm gonna." Zak ground the words out and dipped his hips to change angles and Bridgette cried out._

" _Cum for me." Bridgette whispered into his ear and flicked his earlobe with her tongue._

 _He moaned, pulled out, and released onto her stomach. Bridgette licked her lips and tried to catch her breath._

 _Zak got off of her and went to grab a tissue to clean her up. "I'll be right back."_

 _Bridgette felt the sweat grow cold along her skin and she shivered. Zak quickly came back to clean her up._

" _Cold?" Zak threw the blanket back on her and slipped on his boxers, while he handed her her panties._

" _I wasn't until now." Bridgette's cheeks were flushed pink and Zak took in how beautiful she looked with messy long hair._

 _Zak threw the tissues away and laid beside her. He held her close to him. "I should have never let you go." He brushed a hair from her eyes._

"And then they lived happily ever after." Calabrass interrupted their lovely memory.

"Will you knock it off, Calabrass! You're ruining the moment! You're such a sword blocker." Zak yelled at him and Bridgette giggled.

"I wouldn't mind reenacting that again." She suddenly touched his chest and looked into his eyes.

"We could start now?" Zak pulled her closer to him and pulled her face up to peer at his with his thumb and index finger.

Bridgette sighed. "I'd like that."

Zak brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. She tangled her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss with a moan and he fell back against a wall with her pressed against him.

 **Songs I wrote this to:**

 **Dangerous Night by 30 Seconds to Mars**

 **Knew Better/ Forever Boy by Ariana Grande**

 **Some Kind of Love by The Killers**

 **Let Me by Zayn**


End file.
